


The "G" Word

by MontanaHarper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Hey," Steve protests. "We talked about the 'g' word."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The "G" Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> I cannot possibly thank [](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**casspeach**](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/) enough. She betas, cheerleads, holds my hand, and just is basically my lifeline when I'm writing.

Danny barely registers the ringing of the phone, still drifting in the comfortable warmth of Saturday morning sleeping in, but then Steve calls his name from downstairs and the edge of panic in his voice has Danny wide awake, heart pounding.

He slides out of bed, grabs his boxers from where they're dangling off one corner of the dresser—Steve's aim is pretty appalling sometimes—and pulls them on. For a second he considers grabbing the SIG out of Steve's nightstand, but really, if the problem is something that can be solved with a bullet Steve probably wouldn't be panicking about it.

"Yeah, babe," Danny says as he starts down the stairs. "What's up?"

Steve's sitting on the couch, towel draped around his neck and apparently forgotten because his hair is still dark with salt water from his morning swim. He's staring at the blank vidscreen like it's made of Semtex. Fifteen years ago, Danny would've maybe worried, but now? They're retired. No longer in the business of pissing off every wannabe crime lord from here to the Big Island. Also, they have one hell of a security system, the best that money can buy.

Danny sits down next to him and tries again. "Stephen, you're kind of freaking me out here." He almost asks who died, but he's maybe a little superstitious and so he doesn't.

"That was Gracie," Steve finally says, turning to look at Danny, and he's more pale than Danny's ever seen him. "It's time. She and Kahale are at the hospital. She already called Rachel and Stan and they're on their way."

And okay, so maybe Danny gets why Steve is panicking, just a little. His own heart does a quick stutter at the thought that his baby girl is having a baby of her own. _Right now._ The thing is, though, that at least one of them has to be calm and cool, one of them has to have his shit together, because that's the way they work in a crisis. That's the way they've always worked.

He bumps his knee against Steve's. "Well come on, then, Grandpa. Can't let our little girl down, can we?"

The gentle prod works.

"Hey," Steve protests. "We talked about the 'g' word." But there's a little more color in his face as he stands up from the couch and heads upstairs to shower and change.

~ | ~ | ~

Danny drives, and Steve's knee doesn't stop jiggling the whole way to the hospital.

They pull into the visitors parking area and Steve's got his door open almost before the car stops moving. Danny reaches out and grabs his shirtsleeve, says, "Hold up." When Steve looks back at him, Danny slides his hand up and curls his fingers around the back of Steve's neck. He tugs gently and Steve goes with it, leaning into the kiss.

Danny keeps it up, a series of sweet, slow, gentle kisses that feel a little like making out on the couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon, a little like walking together on the beach at sunrise, and a lot like coming home. Slowly he feels the tension bleed away, Steve no longer virtually vibrating under his hands, and he pulls back a little, resting his forehead against Steve's, his eyes still closed.

Steve bumps the tips of their noses together, and when he says, "Thanks," Danny can hear him smile, can hear all the unspoken things that lie just beneath the surface.

"Anytime, babe," he says, and knows that Steve hears _I love you, too._

~ | ~ | ~

They end up riding in the elevator with Rachel and Stan, and if the trip is made in silence at least it's a comfortable silence.

Grace is walking the halls of the L&D ward when they get there, pink fuzzy robe hanging open over a washed-out hospital gown, her pink bunny slippers nearly silent on the linoleum-tiled floor. She lets go of Kahale's arm when she sees them, embracing each in turn, the hugs awkward around the bulk of her belly.

When it's Danny's turn, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. "How're you doing, Monkey?" he asks, ignoring the face that she makes at the childhood nickname.

Then she makes a very different face, and a little pained sound that goes straight to Danny's protective instincts, but before he can even move, Kahale is beside her again, supporting her with strong arms and gentle words, breathing with her until the contraction passes. Danny steps back to give them some room and feels Steve's hand warm in the small of his back, Steve's presence just _there_ , a familiar constant, and he relaxes just a little, lets himself lean back and take what Steve is offering.

They take turns walking with Grace and Kahale, down the long corridor and around the nurse's station and back to the waiting area. Danny watches the give and take between his little girl and her husband, watches the way they lean on each other, the tiny—probably unconscious—gestures they make toward one another settling his nerves.

Danny remembers the rush to the hospital when Rachel's water broke, remembers—in a hazy, sleep-deprived way—how Rachel held tight to his hand and how they anchored each other because they were both young and a little scared about this big, serious thing they were doing. He shoots a quick look at Rachel, who gives him a sidelong grin, and he knows she remembers, too.

~ | ~ | ~

"Her name is Alani," Grace says, looking a little rough around the edges but still smiling and proud, and Danny feels like his heart is going to burst. "Who wants to hold her first?"

Rachel takes the tiny bundle first, cooing over tiny fingers and toes for a minute before passing her to Stan. Behind him, Danny can feel Steve trying to fade into the woodwork, and apparently Grace notices, too, because she says, "Steve's turn next."

Danny looks over his shoulder and tries not to laugh at Steve's deer-in-headlights look, because that would be mean. It's difficult, though; the idea of Steve, a man who's faced down mobsters and terrorists and whole enemy _armies_ , freaking out over seven pounds of helpless little girl...isn't actually that funny, now that Danny really thinks about it. He swallows against the sudden lump in his throat and reaches out a hand to Steve.

"C'mon, babe." He reels Steve in, crowding into his space as Stan moves to hand Alani over. "We'll do it together." After all, Danny thinks as he helps Steve support the tiny bundle, why should this be any different than the rest of their lives?

And the awestruck smile that slowly spreads across Steve's face as he looks down at their granddaughter, nestled safe between them, warms Danny like the sun.


End file.
